The Protector
by jazz1999
Summary: Tails is captured and Sonic has to do what he does best. Save his bro and get him home. But can he do it before time runs out? One-shot. Complete.


**A Sonic the Hedgehog One-shot.**

**The Protector**

This was one of those moments I thought only happened in movies. Here I am face to face with one of my greatest enemies. This should be a day that everyone sings songs about when I am gone, but I am not so sure. As in those typical movies there is a problem.

"Sonic! Please save me!" A small two-tailed fox said with a wail.

My little brother is being held against his will by Metal Sonic and his robotic hoard. I wasn't sure if Tails would be alive by the time I caught up to them, but it seems like he is ok.

"It's ok lil bro! Sonic is gonna save ya! Trust me!" I said with my typical no care attitude, however I'm not sure what to do.

"What is the matter Sonic? Are you afraid of failure? Sure you could go ahead and fight me, but if you fight me my robots will kill your precious fox."

I rolled my eyes. "Well then I guess I should go ahead and save him then. I could care less about you." It was then I noticed something else. Metal Sonic had something with him. I wasn't sure what it was so I decided to ask him.

"What is that you've got. What is the catch? You know I could just save Tails and be done with this." I was incredibly nervous and of course it had to start raining. I hate rain.

I noticed Metal Sonic pull out a device. "This little device will turn your precious brother into one of Lord Robotnik's slaves. Wouldn't you love to see him help us?"

I was speechless.

"I didn't think so. Here is the deal. I am going to press this button. Once I press it you will have fifteen minutes to save your precious fox. The question is can you even beat me before the time runs out." After Metal quit talking I noticed in horror that he pressed the button. I saw my brother begin to whimper and grasp at the now fairly noticeable collar around his neck.

"S-sonic…p-please…help me!" Tails's scream hurt me more than any wound ever would. I had to go into action. I had to be the hero everyone says I am.

"You want to kill me?" I said to metal in as cocky a voice I could manage. "Then come on. Let's rumble." I rushed at Metal and attacked him with Tails's newest weapon. He had created a laser sword capable of cutting a robot to shreds in seconds. Even now I'm so proud of him.

"You fool do you think that sword will rip through my armor? I have been upgraded to withstand your newest technology." Metal talked as cocky as always, I knew for a fact that he hadn't been upgraded as I could see marks from our most recent battle. However in all of the fighting I noticed the two robots take Tails away and lead him towards Robotnik's lair.

"Hey! Where are you taking him?" I said fearfully.

"Didn't I already tell you? Even if you beat me you still have to find him in time." I felt my temperature raise to boiling level as he laughed in my face.

I raised my sword and dashed at the laughing mech. Lighting flashed and lit the country side as I landed a blow onto the mech. I watched as oil and other life fluid sprayed from its newly opened wound.

"Upgraded?" I said simply.

Before he could respond I began attacking relentlessly. He was fast and was able to dodge most of my attacks but I knew I couldn't let up. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I knew I was quickly running out of time.

"You may have damaged me hedgehog, but I am far more durable than you think I am. By the time you do enough damage your brother will be under our power."

I knew he was right, but what else could I do. I was cold, wet and frustrated because of the rain. Rain? Perhaps that was the answer. If only I could use the elements to my advantage.

Metal Sonic was standing in a large puddle. Perhaps I could use my sword as a lightning rod like I saw on those old science videos Tails made me watch. I head thunder and knew lighting would not be far behind. I closed my eyes and lunged my sword into Metal's gut. I immediately dashed away as mother nature helped me in my time of need. I watched as Metal fell to the ground as all of his circuits were fried.

"Don't…Don't….t-t-think y-y-you've w-w-won." Metal studdered to me. I rolled my eyes. I walked up to him and asked where they took Tails.

"T-Tails s-should b-be back with his master now."

"Over my dead body Metal. You are finished. I am done with you. I'd say good-bye. But….I hate you." I pulled out my sword and stabbed it through his head. His optics went dead and I felt accomplished, but I was out of time.

I ran as fast as I could down the road that led so many of my friends to their deaths. I ran faster than I ever ran before. It wasn't long before I found the robots. I think Tails had given them a rougher time than Metal had imagined.

"Sonic! Hurry! I don't know how much longer I have!"

I spin-dashed through both Robots like butter, it was obvious Metal didn't expect me to get this far. I checked my watch and wondered if I would have enough time to save my brother.

"Sonic you have got to get this thing off of me! Please!"

I tried pulling off the collar but all it did was shock me every time I put my hands on it. They had made it idiot proof that was for certain.

"Little buddy what am I supposed to do? You are the smart one!" I said in a desperate tone. After I said it I wished I hadn't as I upset Tails and he began to cry.

"Aw bro don't cry! I'll save you don't worry!"

"I'm not worried" Tails said with a sniffle. "You always take care of me, why would you stop now?" Tails looked at me with those blue eyes and I just fell apart inside. I had no way of saving him. What could I do?"

It was obvious when the time was up as Tails yelped with pain and seized on the ground. When he stopped I noticed the collar fell off and lay broken on the ground.

"Tails are you ok?" I said cautiously.

"Who is Tails?" Tails said in a monotone voice. I was heartbroken when I heard his voice. My little brother was no longer my brother. I noticed he started walking toward Robotnik's tower.

"Where are you going?"

"To my master."

"Why? Why do what that collar tells you to do? You are a hero to the people of this land, why listen to something that makes you do something you don't want to do."

"I have no choice. Why should I listen to you? I don't even know you." Those words hurt me more than he would ever know.

"I am your brother. I found you lost and cold on a night much like tonight. You didn't think I'd take you in because of your twin tails. But to this day I find them way past cool. Don't you remember?"

I noticed a slight hesitation before Tails spoke. "I-I don't understand. Why am I told to go to Robotnik if you are my brother? Wouldn't I listen to you?"

Tails is a smart kid even when someone has ravaged his mind. "Yes you normally do listen to me. I take care of you. I always have and always will. If you go to that tower I will have to go as well. I can't leave you to Robotnik…I just can't."

Tails looked at me like he wanted to know more.

"Why would someone do that? My master would turn you into a slave just like me."

"Why would I follow you? Because you are my responsibility, that's why. I promised you that I would always be there for you no matter what. I could never leave you. Heck, I love you Tails and I know deep down you love me too. Sometimes I wish I had said I love you more when I had the chance." I noticed Tails beginning to fight the change in him. I decided to tell him more.

"Not only would I follow you to the tower, but I would have let Robotnik make me into his slave. I couldn't bear to fight you or to be without you for the rest of my life. Our adventures over the last year have been great. I don't want them to stop." The rain began to pick up and lighting flashed overhead.

"You mean….I mean that much to you. Sonic? You..love me?"

"More than you ever will know kiddo." I said. I decided to dare and hug him, as the worst he would do is attack me. Although I felt he was already on his way back to me.

"S-sonic…I-I remember who I am again!" Tails gripped me tight and began sobbing. Everytime lighting flashed I noticed him flinch. I knew then I had my brother back.

"Hey kid…it's alright. You are ok. I told you I would save you and I meant it."

Tails snuffled and looked up at me with his baby blue eyes. "Did you really mean all of those things you said? Would you have really given up your life to be with me?"

I embraced Tails even tighter. "You bet bro. I you are my whole life right now. I promised you I'd look after you until you were old enough to take care of yourself and I meant it."

"Sonic you sound an awful lot like a father than a brother." Tails said as he nuzzled his head on me.

"Hey don't make me older than I am kiddo. I love you like a brother….let's keep it that way alright? We will have a lot more fun that way." I pushed Tails away so I could look him in the eye and smile at him so he would know I really did care about him.

Tails looked at me and smiled. "Sonic? Will you carry me home? I'm so tired."

"Sure kid." I put my brother on my back and let him wrap his arms around my neck. It wasn't even a second before he fell asleep. I held his hand so that he wouldn't fall off and took off for our home.

When we reached our humble abode I awoke Tails. He didn't seem very happy. "Sorry bro, but you and me are both soaked. Just what I need is to get you home safe and you die of pneumonia.

"Aww Sonic that isn't going to happen" Tails said to me in a groggy voice.

I grabbed a large towel out of the hamper. "We won't find out either. Here dry yourself off.

I watched the kit as he dried himself carefully and laughed out loud as he became an orange ball of static fluff.

Tails opened his eyes and glared. "Funny. Just let me sleep…please?"

"Sure bro."

I took the young kitsune to his bed and put him to bed. Just as I walked to the door I heard his small voice again.

"I will never forget what you did for me today. I promise I will repay you."

"You don't have to. I did it because I love you."

"Sonic…I love you too. You know I think I know why people always talk about you."

"Oh you do huh?"

"Yeah…you really are a hero. You always find a way to protect us. Even if we don't deserve it."

"Trust me bro. You deserve everything I do for you."

Tails rolled over and sighed. "Thanks big bro…you know…I really love you."

Those words were all I wanted to hear. It was enough to make me protect him for the rest of my days. I just hope that I protect him better next time. Because that is what I am. A Protector. A hero to those who need someone.

"I love you too kid. More than you'll ever know."

**The End**


End file.
